To you
by gytech
Summary: Natsu leaves for the day to go run an errand. Curiosity gets th best of Lucy and she follows the Dragonslayer, thinking back on their love, and seeing how it grows stronger. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the products used in this story. This is a work of fiction based on my imagination, any names that appear in this story, alive or dead, is pure coincidence.

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Edit: 1/5/12- I edit some words, as well as correction. As well as putting in the _correct _name for the guild.

* * *

Lucy stirred quietly on her and Natsu's bed as she was gently shaken awake. She slowly opened her brown eyes and saw her boyfriend leaning over their bed, fully dressed for the day.

The pink-haired teen smiled down at her. "Hey Luce, I'm gonna do a quick errand out of town. I'll see you later, okay?"

Lucy looked at him through still drowsy eyes and gave a nod. "A-alright."

Natsu's smile widened and slung his bag over his shoulder and departed from their new room. Lucy grabbed the Drasgonslayer's pillow and buried her face in it and tried to go back asleep. Not long after, she heard the door close from upstairs.

The Stellar-Mage sat up and yawned, after giving a quick stretch. After she went through her morning routine, she got dressed in her usual wardrobe and planned her day.

"Hmmm...I guess I can start hanging some photos of ours," she thought aloud as she put her hair in its pigtails. Then something struck her mind. "Where was he going anyways?"

As the realization hit her, she began to think. Why would Natsu go on a mission without her? She trusted him of course, and she knew that he wouldn't dare cheat on her. But why would he run this errand and not even explain to her what it was?

Lucy gave a confident smile and decided and went to go throw on her shows. Today, the blonde-haired teen would follow the Dragonslayer!

She grabbed her pack and ran out the door to the train station, running as quick as her legs would allow her to. Several ideas running through Lucy's mind of what Natsu would be doing. Many of them causing the blonde to giggle.

About fifteen minutes later Lucy arrived at the Magnolia train-station, panting slightly and her eyes scanning the crowds for any signs of the pink-haired boy. She saw no sight of him so she made her way to the ticket stand. Still panting slightly as she tried to explain Natsu to the seller.

"Pink hair, dark eyes, fire mage! Short temper, uhh, strong, white scarf! Which train did he get on?" She asked hastily. Her yes then widened with surprise as the man handed her a ticket and pointed to the train that her boyfriend got on. She grabbed her purse to try to get money to pay him but the man simply waved her off and once again, pointed in the direction of the train that he was on. She takes off instantly and quickly slipped on as the train started to move. She gave a sigh of relief.

The blonde then started to move through the compartments, looking at all the wierd people who occupied them. It didn't take long for Lucy to find her boyfriend slumping over in his seat. His largest weakness, motion-sickness, had taken over him. She knew his enhanced senses couldn't sense her right now because of his state, regardless, she quickly slipped into the next compartment before he could see her, giggling slightly. The Stellar-Mage then took her own seat in the empty room and stared out the window with smile.

* * *

_For a while now, Natsu, Wendy, and her had had their own little team together, they often did missions together when Erza or Gray weren't with them. _

_One day on their way back from one, and the three were having great time, somewhat. Wendy couldn't cast Troia on herself so she had to deal with the motion-sickness that came with being a Dragonslayer. Despite this, she had weak but genuine smile with the other two members of the team. _

_"Another great mission," Lucy said happily as she hugged he purse closely to her. "300,000 Jewels each!"_

_"Yep, that's a lot of food for me," the pink-haired boy agreed as he had saliva dripping slightly. Lucy and the (temporarily) sick girl gave a nervous laughs at his usual thoughts. _

_"I-Is that the only thing you h-have on your mind Natsu-San?" Wendy asked with a stutter. _

_"Why not?" He replied back with a shocked expression. "Food is one the best things ever!"_

_The blonde giggled. "I vote for clothes being better."_

_"S-same.."_

_"You two are crazy," he laughed. "I'm the only normal o-"_

_He then slumped into Lucy's lap as the charm wore off. The Stellar mage gave a giggle. "Looks like Troia wore off!"_

_Natsu groaned as he tried to get up in vain but then fell back over again into her lap. The two girls gave a giggle._

_"W-Wendy...another one p-please..."_

_"S-sorry N-Natsu-San...It'll be useless like I said...I don;t want to waste it..."_

_Lucy smiled and picked him up somewhat and had him sit between her legs, she rested his head on her chest and hummed softly as she stroked his messy hair._

_"Better?" She mused happily, trying to get her voice and breath to sooth him. She looked down in surprise to see the male Dragonslayer somewhat more lively. He tilts his head to look at her. _

_"Y-yeah...thanks Lucy..."_

_Not long after, he fells asleep, Lucy sighed happily and looked at the pre-teen across from them. The two gave one another smile._

* * *

Lucy giggled again, the image of the sick Natsu slumping over in his seat across from her compartment entering her mind. The Mage knew that the pink-haired teen wouldn't be able to sleep or anything without her to comfort him. But she didn't want him mad at her, and something told her that he would be if she got caught.

Lucy leaned back in her seat and looked at the scenery passing by, it didn't take long for it to make her doze off slightly. A small smile crossing her features.

A while later, the train stopped and the blonde sneaked off, not saying a word. The other people around her would hide her scent from the Dragonslayer but she knew he would still be able to detect her voice among the crowd. She followed Natsu carefully, trying her best not to give herself away. She looked around the town and was quite surprised as she finally recognized what it was.

This was the town that was home to the Trading Guild, Love and Lucky, the guild of which she got her name, and nickname, Lucky Lucy, from. She looked at him surprisingly. Why would he want to go here?

She then hid in an alley-way as he turned and went into a store, she peeked her head around the corner and waited for him to leave. A few minutes later, he departed with red and pink tulips in one hand.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she saw the flowers but she then shook her fair head. Natsu was never like that, and she was never supper clingy either. Several times she had seen him talking and laughing with Lisanna, even playing several pranks on the girl. Lucy knew full well that even though she was his former love, he wouldn't dare cheat on her, it was all in good humor and jest. Lucy was happy that they were still friends, and that their love didn't get in the way of them.

Lucy stopped in mid-step as she saw Natsu go into another shop, not long after he came back with a six-pack of Coca-Cola bottles in his other hand.

Lucy tilted her head to the side slightly, curious of why he would get those with flowers. An idea came into her mind, and she continued to follow him to confirm her suspicions.

Her idea was soon proven correct as she saw him approach the town graveyard and she automatically knew where he was going.

She hides behind a large oak, so that she's close enough to hear, but far enough so he can't detect her, and watches in shock as Natsu puts the flowers between her parents grave, he then sits down and opens one of the Coke bottles and takes a drink.

The Dragonslayer gives a smile as he takes another swig of soda and looks up at the graves. "I'm not one to express myself but...well, you're her parents so here goes..."

He gives a sigh and looks at the headstones with a warm smile. "She's amazing..."

Lucy heart skipped a beat again, surprised at what he was saying. Several times he had come with her here to pay their respects to her parents, but he had never come here on his own. Tears of joy glazed her brown eyes.

"She knows this of course," he continued with a laugh. "She knows I love her and that she's one of the most important parts of my world. But I wanted you two to know that as well."

The Dragonslayer takes another drink. "She hasn't changed at all! She's still tough and kind! And even though she can't seduce anyone to save her life I know she's easily the beautiful girl I've seen!"

He laughs at he remark and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "And believe me when I say it that I've gotten more than one bruise because of my actions around her!"

Natsu laughs nervously again and his face gives another warm smile.

I...I want to thank you guys for that...truly...I know she wasn't around you two much but...I know it's helped shape her up...she's so proud to your daughter...so yeah..."

He takes two more coke bottles and sets them in front of each grave and departs with the rest.

Lucy shut her eyes tightly as tears escaped, she sank down, her back against the tree. She cried openly with a huge smile, trying her best to conceal her noise from him.

"Hello?"

Lucy froze, not making any noise. She shoul'dve known better, he heard her small whimpers and her eyes widened. Her heart thumping as she heard his foot steps near her. "Someone there?"

The blonde stayed quiet as she sat there quietly, afraid to even move. She slowly reached forward and grabbed a pebble and tossed it behind him. Ruffling some of the bushes. The footsteps stopped.

"Oh god...I pissed them off!"

Lucy snorted uncontrollably, unable to not giggle at his silly statement, but it quickly died and her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in vain. The foot steps continued to her direction. She buried her face in her knees, trying to hide even though it was useless.

Natsu walks around the tree and Lucy looks up at him, tears forming again as he looked down at her with a surprised expression. "L-lucy...w-what are you doing here?"

Lucy heart was beating rapidly as she tried to form words. She was scared that he would be mad at her. "I-I didn't know if you would be angry with me or not... but I didn't know where you were going and I was a little worried..."

The Dragonslayer blushes and he reaches down to help her up. "I"m not mad...just embarrassed!"

He follows up with a nervous laugh and rubs the back of his head. More tears built up and Lucy cried again as she looked down. The blonde tried her best to keep them from flowing, thankfully succeeding

She looks up and watches as Natsu wiped her tears off her face.

"Lucy, why are you crying?" The pink-haired teen asked.

"T-That was...I never...most people..."

She flung herself into his chest and cried happily again as she hugged him tightly. "That was so sweet...and-and I never thought that you thought about me that way... and most people wouldn't do anything like that... just for their girlfriend's parents..."

The Dragonslayer wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her lower back. "I've always told you that you were amazing Lucy...why would that change?"

Lucy smiled through her tears, blinking and wiping them away.

"I-I just... I don't know... I love you, you know that? With all of my heart..."

"Same Lucy...same..." He hugged her again with a smile.

She looked up and drew her attention to their graves, she gives a smile and looked up at her boyfriend. "If they heard you, I hope they're smiling."

He returned the smile. "Same...I hope they did..."

He laughed again nervously. "The reason is because I'm not good with the whole...emotion stuff...that and it seemed odd talking to them..."

"I come here and talk to them a lot... Even though we can't see them, I believe they're still there," she says with a nod. She gave a smile and looked at him again, wiping the last of her tears away. "I'm sorry I followed you here without asking..."

"I see," Natsu replied as he hugged her still. " I'm fine with that...it's just really embarrassing now..."

He looked down at her, his smile still printed on his face. "We can cuddle when we get home to make up for it!"

The Stellar-Mage blushed but nodded slowly. "A-alright then."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," he replies with a shrug. He then hands her one of the left-over Cokes that he had bought. "Ready to head home Lucy?"

The blonde gave a nod and walked away from the oak tree. "Sure."

Natsu gave a grin tilted his head to the side, clearly thinking something. Lucy gave a curious expression to him.

His grin widened. "Actually, I have one more thing to do!"

"What would that be N-?"

She is cut off as Natsu gives her a deep kiss on the lips before he broke it and ran away laughing. 'And there's nothing you can about it Lucy's dad!"

Lucy looked at the teen, she pouted and stomped her foot. Not truly mad but still gave the impression as she chased after him, as she neared him she gave a teasing smile. "You're so silly! He's going to haunt you for that!"

"Totally worth it!"

"Uh-huh, sure! I'll believe that when you're not freaking out over pebbles!"

Natsu gave a laugh followed by his silly, toothy, smile. "Anyways let's head back now shall we? Besides, your parents know I was just joking!"

She smiled at him as they walked alongside one another, she opened her bottle of Coke and took a drink. "I'm sure they do!"

As they walked, Lucy turned to her boyfriend. "I'm sure they'd like you if they could see you right now Natsu~"

The teen smiled as he took a drink of his Coke. "Thanks! I hope they would!"

With that, the two teens walked on, their day, and relationship, getting better with each moment.

* * *

Final word: Another One-Shot that I'm very proud of. Should I be working on other things? Probably! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Special thanks go to my RP pal who did a great job and always puts up to mine (and Natsu's) antics!


End file.
